Since the advent of keys and their use as a way of securing entry into dwellings, starting of vehicles, and other such uses, there has existed a need for preventing the loss of keys and providing a method of locating keys. In the past, electronic devices have been created that enable users to identify the location of keys, such as a key ring containing keys. Many of these systems are formed from a self-contained activation device and a self-contained sounds generating device. In such systems the location of the self-contained activation device must always be known, otherwise, the effectiveness of the system is eliminated. For example, if the location of the self-contained activation device is not known, then a user will have to search out the location of the self-contained activation device. Once the self-contained activation device is located, then the keys may be located. Such process, in essence, is no different from having to search out the location of the keys. Thus, these systems do not create a more failsafe system. Rather, these systems merely create more complexity. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient system for locating keys and other such items.